Have We Met Before?
by blueflower1594
Summary: What if Tiana and Naveen had actually met when they were children, but they were to young to remember now? I SWEAR, it's cute!


**Hey, I wanted to write this story before someone took my idea!**

**Note: The character Dakota will be used in a later story of mine. Don't steal him!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

Deep in the castle of Maldonia, the King's friend Dakota had come for a visit. Right now, he was looking for the prince. "Naveen? Naveen! Where are you?" He walked up to a servant. "Have you seen the prince?" The servant quickly shook his head and Dakota continued on his search.

"Naveen! Where does that little runt run off to?" Dakota walked through the halls calling the prince when he stopped by a storage closet. He heard little musical notes being played inside. He better not be…, , Dakota thought. He quickly pushed open the closet to find 5-year old Naveen holding a ukulele.

"Uncle Dakota (A/N::Not actual uncle, a friend of the King!), I see you have come to visit…" Naveen tried to hide the instrument behind his back.

"Give it to me, Naveen" When Naveen refused, the cold man turned him around and snatched it from him.

"Uncle, wait! Please let me play! I love it!" Naveen whined.

"You are a prince! Royalty does not play instruments, we have our servants play for us!" Dakota sneered.

Naveen toyed with his fingers. "But Mother and Father said I should try to do some things on my own.."

Dakota looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Do not listen to them, Naveen. It is the whole part of being royalty, we get treated like Gods."

Naveen was confused. His parents told him just because he was a prince didn't mean he could be so irresponsible. However, every time Dakota came to visit, he told him the opposite! "But.. I made it myself!" he sobbed.

Dakota inspected the stick with strings attached (Literally). Not bad for a 5 year-old, he thought, but he was not about to let the prince know. With a swift movement, he broke the toy instrument into a thousand pieces. "No 'nephew' of mine will play like a peasant!"

Tears stung Naveen's eyes as he looked at the instrument he had worked hard on. "B-But…"he sobbed.

"No, buts! If you are to be king with an iron fist some day, you must get your mind away from music and art!" Dakota sneered.

Naveen raised an eyebrow. "'Iron fist'? What does that mean?" Naveen wanted to be a good king who played the ukulele!

Dakota was quiet for a moment. "N-Never mind, (A/N: This will be explained in a later story of mine! It'll give you something to look forward to! For now, ignore it!) get in more sensible clothes, your family is presenting themselves to New Orleans. I don't know why, it's **filled **with peasants!"

Naveen smiled a bit. New Orleans was the **home **of Jazz music. If he couldn't play it, at least he could hear it!

* * *

Trumpets blared as the boat docked New Orleans. The queen held her son's hand as they exited the boat. They smiled as cheers were heard everywhere. A short man walked up and pulled out a scroll. "Announcing the arrival of King Dellin, son of the King Hymolin, son of Queen Cindralla, daughter of…."

Naveen could feel his eyes start to droop. Was this guy going to go through all their ancestors? And this was just on his father's side! Taking a look at his mother to make sure she wasn't watching, he slipped his hand from hers and headed into the crowd. Surprisingly, no one saw him.

He headed on until he was far gone from the crowd, and then took in the sights around him. New Orleans was beautiful. Now, he could roam it as he pleased. Sadly, there were no jazz players around, but the sky was so…big. Being a prince, he never got to go outside much. He walked on, staring at the sky, when suddenly…

CRASH!!!!

"Hey!" A small, but sassy voice called out. Naveen had fallen on his rump, and now looked at the little girl he had run into. She was a cute, sassy-looking, African-American girl. She glared at him. "Why don't you look where you're going!"

Naveen stood up and brushed himself off. "That is an odd way to apologize to someone, no?" he asked.

The girl's mouth popped open. "ME apologize to YOU!? You're the one who was looking at the sky!" she shouted.

Naveen frowned. This girl didn't treat him like all the other peasants. "Do you not know who I am?" He struck a dramatic pose. "I…am prince NAVEEN!"

The girl got so irritated at him, that she pushed him in the dirt. Dirt got in the prince's lungs.*cough* *cough* "…of Maldonia." he added weakly.

The girl frowned. "I don't care who you are! YOU should apologize to ME!" she crossed her arms across her chest.

Naveen stood back up. "A prince does not apologize!" he said, remembering Dakota's words. "Especially not to some **girl!"**

The girl had had enough. She pulled her fist back and punched Naveen square in the nose! Naveen held his bloody nose and glared at the girl and in another instant, pushed her in the dirt. She let out a little growl and then tackled him.

They wrestled for awhile until finally the girl ended up sitting on his back with his arm twisted behind his back. "O.K, I am sorry! Now let me up!"

The girl nodded and let him up. "You have a very strong arm!" Naveen complimented. He reached out his hand and ( after hesitating for a minute) shook it. "What is your name?" Naveen asked.

The girl smiled. "Tiana," she answered. "My daddy owns a resturaunt!"

Naveen smiled. "Really?" he asked.

Tiana shrugged. "Well, he's going to. It's our dream!" she giggled.

Naveen thought about this. "I have a dream to! I want to play the ukulele!…but my Uncle Dakota ..he will not let me." He was surprised on how much he was telling this girl!

Tiana frowned. Everyone should be able to follow their dreams. Then she got an idea. "Wait one second!" She quickly ran into a building.

Naveen stared at his feet while he waited. Even though she had given him a bloody nose, there was something about this 'Tiana' girl he actually liked.

Tiana quickly rushed outside, again. "Look! Mr. Benson was going put this in his Yard Sale, but you can have it!" she handed him a REAL ukulele.

Naveen looked at the instrument. He had always dreamed of wielding one. He would have to make sure to keep this one away from Dakota! "Thank you so much!" he grinned. "She is beautiful!" Tiana let out a little giggle. "What?" Naveen asked.

Tiana smiled. "Why do you talk so funny?" she asked.

"What is so funny about the way I talk?" Naveen wanted to know.

Tiana put on an imitation of him. "Your accent, it is…how do you say, strange no?" She burst out laughing after that.

Soon, Naveen was laughing to. She had done a very good imitation! "I like you, Tiana! You are quiet unique!"

Tiana blushed. "I like you too, Naveen. Do you want to come play at my house sometime?" she asked. This was the first time she ever asked a boy to play.

"NAVEEN! Where are you!?" came a husky voice.

"Who is that?" Tiana asked.

Naveen sighed. "That is my baby-sitter, Lawrence. They must have found out I left. I do not think we can see each other anymore.."

Tiana sighed. "Aw, I think we could've had a lot of fun together! Next time you visit New Orleans, will you come play with me?"

Naveen nodded. "Absolutely! Thank you so much for the ukulele!" he said, cradling the object.

Tiana took a barrette from her hair. "Here, take this to remember me by! And Naveen? Don't you ever let anyone tell you 'you can't live your dream'! If you want to play the ukulele, then play!"

Naveen took the barrette and smiled "I will!" he said, and then headed to Lawrence. While walking, he looked at the ukulele and barrette in his hands. He would have to hide these from Dakota…he didn't want the man to get in the way of seeing Tiana again.

He wanted to be friends with her forever.

* * *

Naveen woke up with a start. He looked at the clock beside him. 2:00. But he was not tired. Not one bit! He had just had a dream about his childhood!

He turned to the sleeping woman beside him. "Tiana, Tiana wake up!" he began to shake the lovely woman.

"Naveen?" Tiana murmured. She looked at the clock. "Naveen! It's 2:01! Why did you wake me up?"

But Naveen was too excited to answer. He quickly rushed over to a his 'secret compartment'. "Tiana, you are never going to believe what just happened to me!" he said as he fumbled through the things.

Tiana rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Something incredible happened to me to. My husband woke me up earlier than we usually do!"

Naveen sent her a quick look. "Tiana! You and I have met before!"

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Yes, we have. And we're married, in case you've forgot."

Naveen shook his head. "No! I mean we met in our childhood! I just had a dream/memory!"

Tiana sat up at this. "We met when we were kids?"she asked, clearly confused.

Naveen flashed her a broad smile. "Yes! Do you not remember? We got in a fist fight! You made fun of my accent! And you gave me.." his words trailed off as he continued his search.

Tiana pulled back her hair. "I think I remember something like that…"

"_Ashidanza! _I found it!" Naveen called.

He quickly got in the bed with her and pulled out a book. "'The Frog Prince'? Naveen, why do you still have this?" Tiana asked, wondering why her husband still had a book that was read to children.

Naveen smiled. "For many years I did not know. Every time I tried to throw it out, a voice kept saying, 'Don't do it! It's special'! I never knew why the book was special, but after that dream.. well, now I know!" He pulled back the cover to reveal the front page of the book was caved in. (A/N: You've seen them in movies!) and inside was a single yellow barrette.

Tiana covered her mouth. "Naveen! T-That's…I do remember!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she remembered how she_ truly _first met Naveen. "You were so cute! I remember we made a promise to see each other if you ever came back to New Orleans!" She leaned her head on Naveen's shoulder. "I remember, I wanted to be friends for life."

Naveen kissed her on the forehead. "Who would have thought we would end up married, yes?"

Tiana smiled and was about to fall asleep, until Naveen said.,

"Also, YOU were the one who gave me my ukalele and told me to follow my dreams, yes? So I guess I have YOU to thank for my constant playing!"

* * *

**O.K, I worked really hard on this! I really hope you guys like it!**


End file.
